


Boots

by Wrathofscribbles



Series: Shipping words [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrathofscribbles/pseuds/Wrathofscribbles
Summary: The whole outfit is damn fine.  But those boots.  Those BOOTS.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Series: Shipping words [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227737
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).



> **Big bold reminder that FFXV and all of its content is property of Square Enix.** I just play in the sandbox they've kindly created for the fans.

There's a reason he has several folders set up on his camera for Iggy's choice in attire (formal wear, casual, smart-casual, _peel the pants off him delicious)_ but there's one set up for _this one outfit_ specifically, and really, can anyone blame him? All that leather, all those buckles, the laces, the _belts_.

The kicker _(hah)_ , though, the _real "_ oh fuck, oh holy hellfire, babe _please"_ are _the boots._ So far up his thighs they might as well be pants in their own right, hugging his calves so _beautifully_ , pulling tight _just so_ when he pivots in battle, dancing with death from one foe to the next. Prompto would happily stay on his ass all day just to rest his cheek against Iggy's knee and brush his hands up and down those boots, those _legs_.

But _this_ is even better, Ignis leaning back on his hands and bare from the waist up save for the leather cord wrapped twice 'round his neck, quiet laughter shaking his shoulders as he watches. Prompto takes his damn sweet time picking at the laces, loosening them so he can tease the leather down an inch at a time, splay his fingers on thighs to push them wide, fit himself between them and _there_ , that subtle catch of breath, bottom lip caught between teeth.

 _"Prompto,"_ Ignis rasps, and he grins, dares to lean _so close_ and yet not close enough, teasing at what's to come ( _Ignis_ , splayed just like this, if he has his way).

Now... how to convince Ignis to wear the boots and _nothing else_ for their _private_ photo collection...

**Author's Note:**

> The outfit in question is the glamour prism one obtained during the FF14 event 😁


End file.
